


I Just Called To Say...

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [37]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta faces the greatest battle of his life: Taeyong or Jaehyun?





	I Just Called To Say...

**Author's Note:**

> ....uh..... hi!

 

 

**All of us are looking for THE ONE... but what if there's two of them?**

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Yukkuri... where have you been?"

 

Yuta knew Taeyong since they were in middle school. Yuta, being a Japanese transferee, Taeyong is the one who helped him to learn Korean, communicate with everyone and even accompany him whenever he's alone. He's always there for him when he needed him. More like they're glued to each other, people were calling them twins for a reason. Until Yuta graduated from college, he's there.. supporting him the best way he can.

Taeyong said that his priority Yuta's happiness and he never been so happy of his life because of him.

 

"I just took this out from the laundry. Seriously, you're so clingy.." He let out a laugh and gave Yuta the paper bag that he's holding.

"Here, I got you something." He pulled out the box of takoyaki and opened it for him.

"You're such a baby." He said.

"Maybe I am." They both spent the night on the rooftop where they always go to hang out.

 

 

-

 

 

"Hi Yuta! Did you already eat your lunch?"

 

Jaehyun is new in his life. Funny how he's younger than him but he's the senior between the two of them. He helps Yuta a lot with his presentations, projects and meetings even though it's not part of his job anymore. He thank him a lot for his efforts. Just like Taeyong, he said that his priority is to make Yuta happy.

 

"No I haven't."

"Oh come on! You can't work properly if you're hungry. Here, I brought some snacks for you to eat." He showed Yuta a bag full of tupperwares. He put down the containers on his table and opened it one by one.

"I know you love Japanese food but hey, it's not bad to try some new foods. I cooked this for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you should try. This is Bolognese." He offered him the fork and twirl a little amount of noodles. He's right, his tongue needs a new taste.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**With Taeyong, we have a special connection. He really knows we well.**

**With Jaehyun, somehow, I've gotten to know myself better.**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Yuta, do you trust me?"

 

"Of course I do." Taeyong slowly helped Yuta to step out from the car. He guided him by counting the steps until they reached the place where he decided to give a surprise for him.

 

"Now take off your blind fold." Yuta obliged and was amazed when he saw the garden that they used to spend their afternoon into a beautiful candlelight dinner. Taeyong surely knows how to make his heart flutter.

 

"Happy birthday." He whispered, offering Yuta the bouquet of roses that he's been hiding from his back. Yuta accepted it, smelled the scent and hugged it to his chest before taking Taeyong's hand to start the romantic dinner he had set for him.

 

"Thank you for this... really.." Yuta was about to tear up but Taeyong calmed him down.

 

"Hey, don't cry. You deserved to be happy." He stood up and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his forehead. Yuta felt so lucky to have Taeyong in his life.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It's the company's christmas party and everyone were enjoying their lives dancing and singing in front of the other employees. Yuta, who has never been a party person, was invited in front to sing for their boss. He took the microphone and started singing different lyrics which causes to Jaehyun to step out and sing along with him.

 

"I saw an angel when I first saw you, you shined like an angel from heaven.." Yuta got his confidence and joined Jaehyun in singing the song.

 

"I got curious, who do you resemble to be that beautiful?.. I'll be your morning star and you are my angel, you are my angel.." They looked at each other and the audience cooed for their sweetness.

 

"I'l be your morning star.. and you are my angel... you are my... angel.." Yuta couldn't hide his happiness and thank Jaehyun for helping him gain his confidence. For the next party to come, he'll never have a doubt on singing anymore.

 

 

 

-

 

 

"Taeyong?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"With all the people in the world, do you believe that there's one person who is destined for you?"

 

 

Taeyong stared at him and smiled.  "Yes of course.."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah... I'm looking at him already..." Yuta couldn't hide his blush and smacked Taeyong's arm playfully.

 

"Hey, it's you who's asking questions like that!" They both laughed and starts teasing each other again.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jaehyun and Yuta were standing in front of the elevator, waiting.

 

"Yuta?" The said name looked.

 

 

"..."

 

 

"With all the people in the world, do you believe that each one has somebody who's destined for them?"

 

"Huh? Why did you asked?"

 

"Because before, I don't.... until I met you.." Yuta couldn't answer. The elevator dinged open and Jaehyun has to wake Yuta up from his trance before he goes in.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**It's so hard... but I think It's time for me to make a choice..**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta couldn't sleep well thinking about the words that Jaehyun had told him the other day. He checked the time, it's only 10 in the evening but he needs to wake up for work early. He picked up the phone and dialled the number to the person that he wanted to talk to.

 

"Hello?" His deep voice made Yuta tear up.

 

"Jae..." He knew that the other is anticipating for his other words but chose to not speak up.

 

"...first of all, I just want to thank you for all of the things that you've done to me.. you did a great help for me starting from my first day of work until now. You gave confidence that I myself doesn't know that I have since before..."

 

".. I know that there's someone else... inside your heart.." Jaehyun said and Yuta tried to hold his tears back. "...I know that he means a lot to you. I understand if you don't..."

 

"Yes he means so much to me... so much... but you already have a place here inside my heart too and in every actions you do, every words you say, it grows bigger."

 

"..."

 

"I... just called to say.."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Three years ago....**

 

 

"Yuta.." He can hear Taeyong's mother crying from the phone.

 

"..Eommonim?"

 

"Come here.. please.. Yuta.."

 

"What is happening?"

 

 

 

"Taeyong... he's gone.."

 

 

 

The lights went off as Yuta received the news from Taeyong's mother. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't comprehend on what is really happening. The last time that he spoke to Taeyong is that he's going to his place coming from work and now...he's gone? He shouldn't have let him drive.. he could be still alive now.

 

His knees felt weak, he couldn't stand up. He wrapped his arms to his body, feeling cold all of a sudden.

 

"Why did... why did you have to leave me?"

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"....Yuta?" Jaehyun looked at his phone to check if Yuta is still in the line and placed it back to his ear.

 

 

"...to say I love you.. I love you Jaehyun and I think I'm ready to love again.."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... SURPRISE! Inspired from Jollibee's Kwentong Jollibee series: Choice.  
> Credits to the whole Jollibee Team :)


End file.
